The beginning of a new life
by angieluvzdecullens
Summary: The sequel to 'the contract' How will Bella cope with her marriage, pregnacy, job and college, who is the mysterious persone trying to ruin her happiness with Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**This is it guys the sequel read and review so I'll know yhur actually reading this. If yhur new plz read 'The contract' thank for yhu support so here it is**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**A pov**

"Hey, guys!?" I yelled breathless from running to the house, I only found Jas with Wyatt, Rose and Emmett sitting on the couch.

But the parents or Renee and Phil weren't there.

"Yes Alice what's wrong babe?" Jas ask walking to me as Wyatt slept in his arms. He was just a month and a half old, so small litte thing.

"Where is the parent's I ask?" Rose and Em looked worried at me "They all decided to go out for dinner and we wanted to stay and hang out" Em explain

"Why? what's wrong? what's with this pink box?" Rose, always the most alerted one ask.

I sigh, it bother me worrying them with this, but I had to tell them.

"I found it on the door step of the cottage, at first I thought it was forgotten by B and Ed, but it had a note attached to it" I whisper the last sentence.

"Let me see that" Rose took the box and read the note outloud, and they all gasp at what it said.

"Who would write this? is horrible, who wants to hurt our friends?" Emmett hiss madly.

"I don't know, but apparantly they don't know that Ed and B have left, do you think we should tell them?" I ask worried fidgeting with my hands.

"No, we have to open the box first and see what is in there" Jasper said, I took Wyatt from him and watched as he and Rose open the box.

Em whistle as he peeked in, I steped up and gasp as I saw pictures.

And not any pictures, but recent one. . .

"The wedding?" Rose whisper as she holded a picture of Esme, Renee and me heading to the forest following Bella.

There was one of Edward and Bella kissing for the first time as husband and wife.

"The honeymoon?" I whisper, but there was only pictures of them boarding the plane in Seattle, not from Italy.

"When they came back?" Jas looked at the next pictures of them arriving, of all of us at dinner, and me coming out of the hospital with the whole gang.

Bella going inside the hospital with the bag of food, and a last one of Bella and Edward with all of us outside of this house.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. . .as the door bell rang. . .

B pov

"Where here love" I groan and shifted uncomfortable in the car seat.

"Come on love, let's go in" Edward nudge my arm, I open my eyes to see the sun setting behind the clouds.

I smile at Edward as he help me out of the car, he was always the gentlemen but specially now that I was pregnat he would help more.

I was just a month and three weeks along, and my hormones were starting to kick in but not like Alice's which I was glad for.

"I'm so tired, all I wanna do is sleep" Edward yawn, I giggle as he pouted "okay hon, we can sleep and tomorrow will start putting the stuff inside the house" I explain.

He grin and nodded, as he carried me to _our _house, yes as soon as Edward had found I was pregnat he decided to buy a house instead of an apartment.

I didn't find out until yesterday, we had been driving for Six days from Forks to New Yorks. [A/N: Idk how long it will take so bear with me plz]

We went inside of our medium two story house and headed to the room Esme had told us was ours. They had done the favor of coming in and decorating the house before we arrived.

Meaning we had bed, sofa and other furniture except our belongings.

As Edward and me laid on the bed and wrapped me in his arms, I felt him put a hand on my small nudger "This is the beegining of a new life" he kissed my temple and soon he was asleep.

He was right, this _was _the beggining of a new life. . .

I smiled closing my eyes and fading into uncosiousness. . .

* * *

**A/N: wow well, there it is the first chaptr I counted it will be like 13-15 chpts unless this characters change that lol but here is the beggining drop me a review so I'll know yhur readin plz**

**luv ya **

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	2. weird huh?

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**Review plz & read de 'The contract' first if yhu haven't tnx**

* * *

**B pov**

"Done" Edward sigh as we both stood at the door or our house.

I smiled as I stare at our now decorated home, it felt more homely "Oh hun this is amazing" I hugged him, he hum in content.

"Edward, have you called the family?" I ask, it had been eight days since we had arrived at New York and it took us two days to settle everything in.

"Um no, not really. The last time we phoned was three days ago, when we arrived here at NY, y'know the gang was at school so mom answered" Edward reply.

I nodded, I let go off him "hungry?" I ask

He grin and nodded, I pulled him towards the kitchen with me "we start college in two weeks, are you sure you'll handle it being pregnat love?" Edward ask as I took out some chiken and veggies.

I groan "Edward, we have disscuss this, I am pregnat not ill. So yes, I _can _and _will _handle this okay" I sigh.

Wow hormones calm down, he nodded and sat at the table watching me work.

. . .

After dinner we sat and watched a movie, but the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bellaaaa!" I heard them yell, I giggle and put the phone on speaker so Ed could hear too.

"Hey guys, forgot about me?" he ask, they all laugh "C'mon bro it's been a week like we could forget you" Em boomed

"Ow sorry babe" he added, as I heard Rose huff "Hey bellie and Eddie how's the babies?" she ask in a rhyme.

"Rose hey I'm glad to hear you and great, y'know getting me fatter hehe" i laugh, Edward rolled his eyes at my response.

"So where is my favorite sister in the world?" Edward ask "heeere!" Alice whisper nervously on the phone line.

It was strange for her to sound like this, was something wrong with Jas or Wyatt?

"Al are you okay?" I voice my thoughts, she sigh and I heard her take a big breath "yes, Wyatt is so growing fast and Jas is such a good daddy. Just high school y'know tests are coming in and it's a little stressful" she explain

"Al your soon going to turn seventeen, I know it's hard being a mom at this age with school and stuff but don't freak. It'll be alright, plus there is Rose, Em, Jas and of course everyone to support" I told her

"Yes your right" she finish "Yes plus your soon going to come down here and join us for college, just couple more months of high school guys" Edward grin at this.

"Um. . .we, I have to go, Wyatt woke up and Jas is upstairs and needs me. I love you take care bye" she mumble

I turn to look at Edward and he looked shocked "umm excuse her she is just nervous about all this, y'know school, Wyatt, college, grad" Rose's voice jumped in the line.

"Yeah, well me and the babe are heading to hit them books y'know umm. . .talk to y'all soon" Em added and the line went dead.

I turn to look at Edward with the same expression as me "That was strange" I whisper

"Since when do Em and Rose 'hit' the books for a test?" Edward wonder "Alice sounded off too" I added as he nodded

"Think something is up?" I ask, he hugged me "No they would have told us don't you think?" I agreed with him

"Yeah your right, maybe they're just stress about their last years of high school" I mumble, but felt like I was lying even to my self.

A pov

They will not destroy my family. ..

* * *

**A/N: there yhu go guys, tnx for the amazing feed back can we keep it up? yes this will be updated daily like the contract :] so review plz they motivate me a lot.**

**New readers and my awsome before readers tnx for joining me on this new story if some of yhu r confused on what they r tlking about or something read the first book 'The contract'**

**Looove every single one of yhu**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	3. flash back

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**Review plz & read de 'The contract' first if yhu haven't**

* * *

**B pov**

"How do I look?" I ask, Edward turn and looked me up and down grinning at my outfit.

I had a dark pencil skirt and a gray button up blouse, with sensible flats for my feet. While Edward was dressed on a casual but business way, black dress pants and a gray button up shirt just half way button.

Yes we were matching for our first day at our job, Today we had to show up at Volturi Co.

I would work with Sasha and he would work with Marcus. During this two weeks will work full time, but when college starts only part time.

"Sexy" Edward growled playfully, he had been sad that we couldn't have sex for nine months, but he was happy because I was carrying two bundle of joys inside.

I smiled and kissed him "Well my dear husband you look hot too" I whisper he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon love, don't wanna be late the first day of work do 'ya?" he whisper on my ear, a shiver ran down my spine and I shook my head.

We grabbed our stuff and went to the garage.

. . .

The car ride was full of chatter, flirting and teasing from Edward and me. But then I ask the question we both had been asking our selves since yesterday.

"Edward do you think everything is alright in Forks?" he stare at the road as I spoke, silence settle in.

"Well, if something was going on they would have told us love. Maybe they are just stressing about the school year ending" he finally said, I nodded again.

This time I reason with my self "Your right, Al must be stress about the baby, wedding, grad, tests, yes your right just our imagination" I agreed

"We could call our parents tonight and make sure" he offer, I nodded "yeah that'll be a good idea. You call Esme and Carlisle and I'll call Renee and Phil" I mumble

"Have you heard anything about. . .Charlie?" I stare at him and shook my head "No, not since the wedding I haven't"

It saden me that my dad hadn't even say goodbye, after giving me to Edward that day on the wedding he dissapeared. I've tried not thinking about the why's but it really fuzzed me now.

The rest of the car ride was in utter silence. . .

A pov

"God damn shit, I can't belive this Al first you screw up with Bella and Ed now your sitting here like a comatose" Rose whisper yelled, as Em paced back and forth and Jas put Wyatt on his crib.

"I know Rose, but I felt bad for lying to them" I mumble, Jas walked up to me and hugged me "yes, Al but it was your idea of not telling them about being watched every movement" he explain.

I nodded once again, ever since I found the box in the cottage I've been a nervous wreck, but what made it worst was the moment when the door bell rang that same after noon.

_*Flash back*_

_A shiver ran down my spine as the door bell rang. . ._

_I looked at the others, Rose tighten her grip on the box while Jas holded Wyatt closer, Em looked curious yet aware. He stood up and headed to the door and slowly opened it._

_There on the step laid another pink box but smaller with a pink envelope. Em bend down and picked it up, he looked around outside but saw nothing._

_I felt like I was in a horror movie, and at any moment the serial killer would appear. Em turn closing the door behind and walking back to the couch._

_"Well what are you waiting for open it" Rose said, he slowly open the envelope and read out load._

_"Dear Alice,_

_I am so honor to write you a letter, I know that you are one strong enemy to fight against with, I know you protect your family a lot._

_Your smart too, you have the contacts and the people you need to find exactly what you want. I also noticed, you were the one to pick up the box. . ._

_Well let me tell you, if you don't move aside you'll soon be attending two funeral's week after week . . .actually you'll lead me right to were they are at. . ._

_Love_

_-Me "_

_Em finish and the room had been silent, I took the box from him and open it and almost cried, inside was a picture of Jas, Wyatt and me and beside it was a black dead rose._

_*End of F.b*_

It has been eight days since we received that letter and boxes, and it was time to get my head into the game.

I stood up leaving weak Alice behind and putting Strong Alice on. All three of them looked at me weirdly.

"They want game? game they will have. Let war begin" I mumble taking my cell phone out and dialing my one trusty dirt work guy.

It rang three time, Rose, Jas and Em stared at me shock as I spoke up.

"Jenks this is Cullen. . .Alice Cullen and I need a _favor. . ."_

* * *

**A/N: there ya go sorry I couldn't update yesterday my internet was being stupid -.- so I was making my plot again and I tnk there is going to be more than 12 chaptrs is that okay?**

**I am trying really hard to keep good gramar is it working? am I bttr? tnx for yhur amazing support this why this story is up guys for yhu tnx so much **

**Follow me on twitter plz (Is new just found my pasword] Angelicanunez10 plz and tnx yhu the only ones there will be Fanfic stuff :]**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	4. Jenks

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**C'mon guys review plz yes oh yes! :]**

* * *

**B pov**

When we arrived at the big and I mean big offices we walked in climbing the elevator to the main floor- 15- we walked inside to a luxurious reception.

The women behind the desk was staring at the computer, she looked up as she saw us. She stared at Edward with hungry eyes and glared at me. But I glared right back at her.

"Hi welcome to Volturi commercial company, how can _I help you?" _the women ask, she was tall blue eye blond.

I rolled my eyes at her, Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Yes, me and my wife are here to see Mr. and Mrs. Volturi" he explain grinning, I saw the womens face flush a red color as she glared at me.

"Well do you have an appointment, because if you don't then -" she got cut of short.

"Bella, Edward?" we turn to see Sasha walking out of the elevator, she grin walking to us "Oh Bella look at you, so lovely as always. Edward so good looking and charming" she said hugging us.

I giggle "Thanks Sasha" Edward smiled

"But why are you here, wasn't Clair supposed to take you?" she question, I don't know if it was the hormones or my ego but I replied.

"Oh Clair here, was being rude saying we needed an appointment to see y'all" I explain glaring back at Clair. I saw her anger in her eyes and I smirk, hah! that's for messing with me. . .

God were did that come from?

"Oh Clair this here is Bella and Edward, they have turn like another set of kids to me. So please treat them like you would treat my children, Bella how have you been I heard your awating?" Sasha gushed.

I smile and notice Clair's eyes bulge out of her sockets as she heard this "Yes twins actually right love" Edward smile as he announced this like a proud dad.

"Yes hun, twins" I assured, Sasha squealed which reminded me of Alice. "I'm glad let's go see everything and get you settled down in the offices"

Sasha and Marcus showed us a giantic office that Edward and me would be sharing. It had two desks a big window facing more buildings a drawer and a coffe table it was perfect for Ed and me.

"This is going to be great just gonna get settled and everything is going to be perfect" Edward hugged me as I stared at the busy new York street.

A pov

"Jenks this is Cullen. . .Alice Cullen and I need a _favor" _the words echo through the room as I heard nervous Jenks on the line.

_"Ms. Cullen - yes, yes indeed how may I. ..I help?" _he ask nervously stuttering.

I smiled evilly and spoke "I need you to come to Forks again and I will explain, but please don't give your self away, if you know what I mean" I explain

_"Um, Mr. Cullen I have people to atten-" _I cut him off "so what you are trying to say is you can't come? Look Jenks, you will come or do I need to put Jasper on the line" I threaten.

I could practically hear him gulp _"No, no Ms. Cullen that wont be needed I am sure Mr. Hale has important business to do. . .um don't you worry I will be there" _he assured me.

"Okay Jenks, Jasper and I will pick you up on the airport of Seattle tomorrow" I explain

_"Of course Ms. Cullen, by the way will you need info about the people that send that boxes and the death threat to your family?" _he whisper.

I felt my body coil at this "How do you know about this?" I hiss

. . .

* * *

**A/N: hey guys so how is this? plz review can I get 10 b4 nxt update? plz ooh who do ya tnk is the stalker I can tell u is more than one and one of them we know 'that' is lol**

**Luv ya**

**-Angie ^-^**


	5. Mysterious pov

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**C'mon guys review plz yes oh yes! :]**

* * *

**B pov**

The day at work had been easy and fun, being Sasha's personal assistant wasn't that bad. But she did say this was just the beggining so there might be more work on the future.

"Hey love I brought some egg rolls" Edward came in from outside, he had gone to get take-out not wanting me to get tired.

I smiled and stood up my stomch growling, I did have to eat for three now.

Just as Edward was setting up the table I open the bag, but the smell of egg and cooking oil hit my nose. My stomach lurch doing fliflops, I turned around and made a run towards the bathroom.

Spilling all my lunch continents on the bathroom, I felt Edward stand beside me and hold my hair. My attempts of pushing him away failing miserably, after I was done I flush the toilet and brush my teeth.

"Are you okay love?" he ask worried evident on his face, I nodded and walked into the living room. "I'm not hungry, you go ahead and eat" I mumble.

He walk to me and sat beside me, shaking his head "No I refuse to eat, if my lovely wife and twins don't eat either" he said.

I was about to protest, but the phone rang. I looked at Edward it was earlier than usual that the gang calls.

Edward stood up and pressed speaker

"Hello?" we both answer, the line was quiet when I hear a sigh

"Bella, Edward? how are you?" it was Alice's voice, I smiled "Alie, hey were okay" I answer.

"huhuh, how was work? Bella did you go shopping? was there flirting with other people huh huh?" she giggle as she ask this.

And even though she sounded like her self, her voice and enthusiasm were off. I turn to see Edward sitting there staring at the phone.

"Were okay Alice, why wouldn't we be. How bout you all? how's baby Wyatt, Jas and Rose with Em? still stressing about the tests?" Edward ask.

Alice was quiet for a heart beat "Um. . . sure were okay too, Wyatt y'know just turned a month old, Jas bein a great daddy, Rose and Em cool and stress its gone" she laugh nervously.

"Okay well Alice don't stress too much, okay everything is fine what's the worst that could happen. Tanya scaping the loonie bin and finding us" I laugh, but Edward growl and hugged me protectively.

But Alice stayed quiet "um. . .right, guys just take care please. . .I-" she got cut off by crying in the background.

"Well that's me I gotta go, Wyatt need me. . .take care love ya" and the line went dead.

I stared back at Edward, who had been rubbing his face and running his finger through his hair during the last part of the call.

"Bella, I want you to forget about Tanya, she is gone ok don't joke about that. . .now its you, me and these bundle of joys and nobody will tear us apart." he holded my hands and promised.

. . .

The rest of the night was normal getting useda to the time, by the next morning everything was forgotten.

We were currently rushing getting ready, because we had woken up late. Meaning we were late, and the traffic was crazy.

Edward grabbed the keys as I grabbed our bags, just as we were going out the door the phone rang.

I turn to look at Edward, he sigh and went back in, he stare at the house phone I.D.

"Private caller" he mumble, I shook my head "c'mon we don't have time. . .if its important they will live a message" I pulled him out locking the door, I could still hear the ringing inside.

I wonder who called us in private. . .

**? pov**

I dialed the number I was given, the phone rang and rang but there was no answer. . .

I knew it was their numbe, but why didn't they answer?

The 'leave a message' machine spoke up and I hung up. The door to my side open and in came my two 'helpers' .

He and she stood infront of me, she holded a lap top on ther hand and an Ipad, her red hair covering half of her face.

"They made a call to some guy, no matter how much I tried to open the conversation and hear, i couldn't and I couldn't track who or where the other person was or is located at" she spoke up.

I stood up and stare directly at both of them and glare, she finch a little but not much.

"If you want to get fuckin paid you _will _find who that is. . .and did they call or did she -Alice- called?" I hiss.

They both gulp, but stood their ground as I took my dagger out walking around my desk over to her. She didn't move as I rubbed the dagger across her pretty little dolled up face.

"Her, she called I mean Alice called" she stutter, I nodded and turn to her little boy friend "what about you blondie" I ask.

He stare at me, his dark black eyes furious as I kept rubbing the dagger at his girlfriend. His blond hair was tied in a ponytail and he wore casual outfit.

"I have the pictures you ask for, there are her, her husband and her baby. . .these here are her parents Esme and Carlisle with their inlaws Renee and Phil and their daughter Renesmee at dinner in Port Angeles. . .here is her brother and his girl friend Emmett and Rosalie they are in their room" he drop the photos on the desk.

I walk to them and looked at Alice 'bundle of joy' I couldn't really see it cause his blanket cover his face. Moving to the next pictures of the parents and in laws then to Rose and Emmett they were making out in their room.

"That's all you can leave" I hiss. . .but they didn't budge "I said you can freakin leave" I yelled.

They turned and left out of the room. And I got to working. . .

. . . . . .

By the time I was done it was midday, I called them back in. . .The pink box and envelope in my hands, they knew what it meant.

"Take them to their house. . .and leave it there" I gave them the box and walked away. . .

Alice Cullen you decided to not obey then we will play. . .

**A pov**

We were currently at the airport waiting for Jenks, he had cut our call short saying he couldn't tell me anything but in person.

I sigh and relutanctly gave in, we decided that since Esme, Carlisle, Renee, Phil and Nessie were in Port Angeles on a week out. We should all come and pick Jenks at the Seattle airport together.

The call with Ed and Bee was going great until she mention Tanya, it made a shiver ran down my spine. Now I didn't know who this person was but even her joking about it scared me.

Wyatt slept on Rose's arms as Em stare at her in awe, while Jas and me got ready to get all business up. I was glad Jasper had known Jenks for sometime since his family knew them.

After a while I spotted the short bald men, he was wearing your casual winter clothes and could have just passed for normal, but if you look in his bags it was more than needed for this towns.

He spotted us and wiped the sweat off his face and walked faster to us, looking side ways as if making sure no one was there.

I could see the relief on his face, he stoped right infront of us.

"Hello Mr. Hale and Ms. Cullen or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Hale" he sated obviously he knew Jas and me had gotten married by the court.

"Stop the sillines and lets get to talking" Jasper whisper, I could feel the mood change, as he spoke. I knew Jenks was terrefied of him and I noticed a new beads of sweat spreading across his face.

"Yes. . .yes sir- right now were not being followed, we should talk on a restaurant come I made a private reservation" Jenks explain.

We soon had his bags in Em's hummer and soon he was sandwhiched between Jas, me and Wyatt's baby sit thing.

"Talk?" I commanded "not yet Ms. H- Cullen. . .he leaned up on the seat and tap Rose.

She turn with questioning eyes, he wisper on her ear something really low. Her eye widened in shock, she turn and fidget around the stereo and soon she had broken it.

Inside was a super small mic - we were being listen to- I gasp as she ript it and took it apart.

"What the heck how in the world did they get that there!" Em whisper yell for Wyatt's sake.

"Its still not safe to talk right now, we might have gotten rid of the mic doesn't mean they don't listen. . ." Jenks explain.

"How do you know all of this?" Rose ask

"Ms. Hale Look I said I will explain this later" Jenks hiss Okay, Em step on it, Jenks don't hiss at my sister again" Jas growled at this Jenks coward back. . .

. . . This was going to be a long day. . .

* * *

**A/N: So sorry guys I couldn't update just my birthday was on sat and I was dragged everywhere with my mum, then on sunday I didn't have time to type soon it was monday and well its my last week of vacation meaning next week I start school again.**

**So yes imma be busy but I will type every day plz review that motivates me to keep writting :]**

**Luv ya**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	6. the call

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**C'mon guys review plz yes oh yes! :]**

* * *

**B pov**

"Ugh my legs hurt, Hun can you give me a foot massage" I ask Edward, he grin and nodded.

Sitting beside me he got the lotion and started rubbing my feet as I moan at how relax I felt. He lean and kissed my small nudge that was starting to for on my belly.

Two months and I was already showing "Well love on Monday we start college, are you sure you wanna work and go to college?" he ask for the thousand time.

I sigh rolling my eyes, and sat up taking my feet away from him.

"Edward of course I do, when I am close to giving birth then I'll take a break from work and only study but for the time being I will work okay" my stubborn side said.

He nodded and kissed my lips, but we got interrupted by he phone ringing. He grabbed it from the stand and I look over him to see it said private.

"That's the second day today, should I answer?" he ask, I shurgg "sure it might be important" I reply laying my head against his shoulder as he press the talk button.

"Ello?" he said in a british accent, I looked up a him to see him wink at me as I blush and whisper 'sexy' at him.

The line was quiet, but we could hear a breathing. I looked at Edward in questioning, he shrugged and continued with his accent.

"Ello?" no response and then they hung up, Edward looked down at me.

"What was that about hun?" I giggle, he shrugge "I don't know I thought it was sexy" he mumbble smirking, and I laugh.

"Anyways who do you think it was? that's the second day today" I ask changing the topic, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my top head.

"I don't know love, I don't know" he whisper.

Suddenly a craving hit me "Hun I want fries covered with chocolate smoothie and a veggie burger with meat at the side" I told him.

His eyes widened and he look shocked "haha really you want that?" he ask a little disgusted, I nodded and he smiled.

"Okay my princess anything for you my love, I'll be right back" he kissed me, the grabbed his keys and walked out of our house.

I was closing my eyes trying to relax and enjoy the quietness of the house, when the phone rang again.

My eyes shot open and I streched to get it, maybe it was Edward calling to make sure that's exactly the thing I want to eat.

"Hello?" I ask, didn't bother checking the caller I.D. and that was a mistake.

The line was silent again, I could hear breathing. I took it off my ear and look at the little screen :Unknown.

I put it back in my ear, my pregnat hormones started to burst with annoyment. Who did this person think was to bother my husband, me and my new life.

I waited two more seconds before I burst.

"Okay listen here you, I don't know and care who you are, but if your just going to call and call and call and not answer stop wasting your time okay. . .actually get a life what do you want anyways" I shouted into the phone.

The line was silent for a minute "I want you dead. . ." a raspy and croaked female voice said.

And I felt my blood drain from my face, my hreat thump as I drop the phone on the floor hearing the line go dead.

The voice sounded covered and fake, but I knew it was a female. I felt my body shaking and tears streaming down my eyes as the words echo in my head.

_I want you dead . . ._

_I want you dead. . ._

_I want you dead. . ._

I wanted to yell but nothing came out as I slip to the floor and curl up and cry as my emotions scatter everywhere.

"Honey I'm home" I heard Edward come in, but I saw him drop the bags as he spotted me.

"Bella babe what's wrong?" He ask carrying me to the couch, I whimper.

"Hmmm. . . she wants me dead. . .dead" I sobbed

**A pov**

"Well?" I ask, as we all sat at the cafe Jenks had said was safe to talk.

"First of al I know because, I was ask to keep track on you by these. . ." he handed Jas an envelope.

He took it out as we all read in our head:

_Dear Jenks,_

_For complicated circumstances we are unaible to reveal who we are, but we know that your work for the Cullen family._

_I wish we didn't have to do, what we are going to do to them. But we ask to keep watch of them and warn them before is too late. They're smart and I'm sure they'll eventually find who it is._

_And save their family specially Isabella and Edward and maybe even help us._

_Were sorry for what we have to do_

_-J&V Nomad_

We looked up, all four of us gasping "what does this mean?" Em hiss as Rose pat his hand.

"It means that they're working for someone or better yet, from what I've guessed they have to work fo this person, thats why I have been following your moves" he whisper.

"I know a women left the box in the cottage and a men left the one in your house" he continued "I can't see their faces nor can I get track of their places, but I know they are searching info for me" he stop and clean some sweat.

"Plus I don't understand if they found me once why they're looking for me again" he finished

"I think there working for someone, but who?" Em whispe. . .indeed who?

. . .

*Sneek peek*

We arrived at the house and once again, we found a box in the door steps.

I gulp as, Rose took the baby from my arms. I swiftly walk to the box and took it in my shaky hands.

Everyone -Jas, Rose, Wyatt, Em and Jenks- walked in behind me.

We settled in and took a seat on the couches, Everyone stared at me waiting.

"Well open it" Em eagerly afraid mumble, I nodded.

Slowly I took the Pink ribbon off and open it, I slowly peeked inside the box and gasp, letting go off a piercing scream as I saw what was inside. . .

Not Jasper and Wyatt. . .

* * *

**A/N: hey guys so sorry for my lack of updates, but school is coming up plus guys I need reviews I feel lk I type this chptr for nothing like y'all are not interested in this anymore plz drop me a review**

**Tnx fo yhur support to hose that reviewed I love y'all and thank yall**

**-Angie**


	7. revelation

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**C'mon guys review plz yes oh yes! :]**

* * *

**B pov**

Edward held me as I cried, I felt numb and tired. While I knew Edward felt frustrated toward me, for not being able to tell him what happend.

"Love? love you need to tell me what's going on" he whisper, rubbing circles on my back, I nodded agreeing.

"When you left, I was closing my eyes to sleep. . .when the phone rang again, I thought it was you so I didn't check the caller ID. But the line was silent, I burst and demanded to know who was calling and why" my voice was a shaky whisper.

"She finally answer, and said '_I want you dead' _you should have heard her" I cried hiding my face at the crook of his neck.

He rubbed my back and I felt him tensed around me. I could feel his anger rising from the heat he reflected.

"Bella, listen to me. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you, I will protect you with my life. . . okay Bella. look you need to calm down is not good for the babies" he whisper in a soothing voice.

I try to control my sobs and nodded as he wiped the stray tears away, he kissed my forehead and kept mumbling sweet words in my ear.

"Your right Edward, I'm sorry I. . . I just felt all my emotions collide sorry" I said, he smile "come let's eat love" he helped me up and for the rest of the night he just help me relax. . .

no matter what, I will always believe he will be here. .

**A pov**

I felt the blood in my face drain as a piercing yell scaped my lips. I heard Wyatt start to cry in Rose's arms and I covered my mouth with my hand as my body shook.

Jasper and Em emmediatly moved to me, both looking concern as Rose did too. But sarted rocking Wyatt so he would fall asleep again.

"Alice? Al give me the box, what's inside of it?" Em ask taking the box away from as Jasper hugged me thightly.

"Em don't open the box until I put Wyatt to sleep" Rose said putting Wyatt in the crib, she walked back to our small circle and stood between Jasper and Em.

"Okay Alice calm down, Em open the box again" Rose commanded, Em open the tabs again and I saw his eyes widened in shock as a gasp scaped his mouth.

He slowly dip his hand inside the box taking a picture of us three -Jas, Wyatt and me- it had and X on the face of Jas and on Wyatt as my face was cut off with siccors.

Rose and Jas also gasp, Em continued by taking out a dead Rose with fall off pettals and worst of all a note in blood red words.

Em cleared his throath before reading.

_Dear Alice,_

_I see that you decided to play, if games is what you want. Games is what you'll have. . ._

_this is a warning remember that I always get what I want_

_- with love me_

__I wanted to rip appart the person that wanted to destroy me and my family. This wan't only about Bella and Ed anymore but about Family too.

"Ms. Cullen I think I can verify who this people it is" we all snapped up to see Jenks on his laptop, I had totally forgotten he was there.

He was setting up all this crazy material and cables with his lap top.

"You mean that you know who is sending this?" Rose question, he nodded "yes and obviously it will be James and Victoria Nomad. . .who are working with a woman, from the boxes you receive" Jenks explain.

My brain kicked in and I started realizing the pink boxes and the ribbons and the last line _love me. _The only person who used to say and write that a lot was. . ..

"Where is Tanya?" Rosalie hiss at Jenks, he as quiet for a minute typing furiously on his lap top.

My heartbeat at the reply we got "She scaped a month ago"

. . .

? POV

I will get my revenge on you Isabella Swan, for destroying my plan. And if Edward Cullen chose her then he will go too. . .

If Mary Alice Cullen of Hale decides not to back off she will go too together with her 'family'

"Ms. we have deposit the box" Victoria explain as she enter the room "Haven't you heard of talking?" I yelled.

She gulped and walked back "yes Ta-" I cute her off "Leave now and get your stupid husband in here" I order. She nodded before she ran outside to get James her husband. . .

* * *

**A/N: well here it i guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates I started school nd had a really shitty week then we got sick anyways plz review I need a lot of motivation right now.**

**I tnk they're like 8-10 more chpts left. . . BTW check my other stories: **

**'The mistakes we make'**

**'Was it an accident of fate?'**

**'On our wedding' **

**'Have I seen you before?' **

**plz and review them too. . .**

**luv ya god bless**

**-Angie ^-^**


	8. hide and seek

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**He guys! go ahead yell at m I'm sorry, I didn't update sooner I just felt dissapointed in reviews and kindda lost my mojo but I'm back and ready to finish it 5 more chptrs left and an epilogue yaay**

* * *

**B Pov**

I was now three months pregnat, working with the Volturin was pretty good. Edwad and me got into small arguments about me working, but other than that we were okay. College was getting hectic specially with the Assholes of the proffesors.

Alice had called twice in the last month only to say that they will be very busy with school, homework, games, cheering, filtrips, and Wyatt.

So it had been almost two weeks cnce we last talk. Mom and Esme had both said they were acting stressed and that this men who was their mentor for school came often.

Since the day of the phone call there had been no other, hich I was glad for.

"Bella love, I have to go to the study group. . . your sure you'll be alright alone for an hour?" Edward ask coming out of the room.

I rolled my eyes, Edward didn't wasnt to leave me alone even a second since the call.

"Go Ed, get study for your tests" I kissed him and he sigh "Okay anything you need and I mean anything please call me" he said making sure his phone was on.

I nodded "I will" I took my cell phone out and showed it to him, he smiled "Love you, see you soon" he kissed me and left.

We would never say goodbye instead said later.

In three weeks we will fnd the sex of the babies and I was excited. I hoped they looked like their daddy.

I rubbed my nudger and ate my popcorn as I read away my Romeo and Juliet book again.

**A pov**

It had been Tanya who sent all those notes and boxes. But we had no info on her, nor did we know what her other plan was going to be.

We had called her parents and they said that they didn't know where she could be. Riley did give us some options like The florida beach house, California Mansion or the closest one the Seattle apartment.

Jenks had aslo tried to get Victoria and James to come and talk with us, but he had gotten no luck. School was stupid we verly paid attention and manage to pass it.

We Knew that Tanya knew we knew it was her, she had sent more death threats. I knew she was cooking something big.

Wyatt was already four months and half, he was already sitting a little but still needed help. We acted as if everything was okay infront of mom and dad and Renee and Phil. Nessie wanted to be sent into a acadamy for dancing for three months in Califoria, so she was there in a private acadamy.

"Alicea box arrived for you" mom's voice brought me out of my thoughts, I turn to look at her and nodded "Okay just leave it there" I mumble.

She nodded, they had gotten used to seeing the boxes arrive every now and then, they thought it was clothes or shoes I had order.

"Um by the way, Carlisle and me are going to Seattle for a lunch convention"

"Okay mom take care" I said, she hugged me and left. Rose had gne shopping with Wyatt and Emmett.

Jasper had gone with Jenks to Port Angeles to pick up some info he needed. I had stayed behind to take a break from everything.

I heard mom's car get out of the garage and soon I was alone in the house. I sigh and stood walking towards the box, this was rectangular with a top. I knew that we always waited for each other to open it but not today.

I open the box and inside was a note with direction:

lock your doors

Run, yell, fight

and die. . .

I read confused again, I looked inside the box again and found another black rose. But this tme there was a picture of me with a big X on my face.

My heart raced, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it and answer with out checking who it was.

"Hello?" my voicejust above a whisper.

"Alice. . . " her voice purred like a cats "aww Alice your alone in your house, I've been waiting for this moment a long time now" her voice was cold and cheerful.

"I hope you followed my directions, because if you didn't too bad" my heart raced as I heard noises downstairs, the front door slammed shut.

"Let's play a game. . . of hide and seek" she growled and the line went dead.

She was inside the house and she was going to kill me. . .I was frozen in place as I heard the following.

"Come out come out wherever you at!" her voice echoed through the house

* * *

**A/N: well here it i guys! sorr once again for not updating sooner plz REVIEW it means a lot tome**

**I tnk they're like 6-8 more chpts left. . . BTW check my other stories: **

**'The mistakes we make'**

**'Was it an accident of fate?'**

**'On our wedding' **

**'Have I seen you before?' **

**plz and review them too. . .**

**luv ya god bless**

**-Angie ^-^**


	9. run for ur life

**Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight but neither do you :]**

**He guys! go ahead yell at m I'm sorry, I didn't update sooner I just felt dissapointed in reviews and kindda lost my mojo but I'm back and ready to finish it 5 more chptrs left and an epilogue yaay**

* * *

**A POV**

"Let's play a game. . . of hide and seek" she growled and the line went dead.

She was inside the house and she was going to kill me. . .I was frozen in place as I heard the following.

"Come out come out wherever you at!" her voice echoed through the house.

My heart thumped at hearin her yells, I had never regreted wearing something fashionable but today was the day I was.

I was wearing a blue white frilly blouson that hung to my mid-thigh and gray and black cheetah print leggings with high heels. My body unfroze from the shock and I quietly and quickly moved to my room door and locked it.

I then headed to my drawer and took out my pepper spray, knife, and sleeping spray. I walked to the other side and unloked the other door that took me to Em's and Rose's room, I was about to slip in when I heard her.

"Aww Alice you locked the door. . .Now this is not fair, why don't you come out and we can play" Tanya hiss trying to open the main room door, I ignored it and slip into Em's room locking the door behind me.

I quietly walked to the other door and opened it, I checked the hallways but Tanya wasn't there anymore. I slipped out and walked against the wall, alert of everything around me, trying not to make noise with my shoes.

"Look at this picture Alice, your son is so. . . adorable, it would be so bad if something happend to him" she sing sang, my heart sank at her words "Not my son you bitch!" I yelled, oh god big mistake.

She cackled and soon she was out of my room; she had the frame against her chest. She wore a short white wedding dress, black heels, and a white rose on top of her hair.

"Look at me Alice, I should have what that stupid isabella has" she pouted taking a step towards me, but I took a step back. "I dressed up for your brother, but he choose her, he left me dealing with this and now all of you are going to pay.. . starting with you" she then launch her self at me.

I took my pepper spray out and sprayed it on her face "Ugh you bitch how dare you" she yelled covering her face.

I ran but tripped on my way downstairs, my heel had broken. I took it off and stood up running out there was the door open and I finally reached it, hearing her yells.

I ran from the house without looking back I was safe now. . .

* * *

**A/N: well here it i guys! sorr once again for not updating sooner plz REVIEW it means a lot tome**

**I tnk they're like 6 chptrs left btw there is a poll on my profile about this story**

**'The mistakes we make'**

**'Was it an accident of fate?'**

**'On our wedding' **

**'Have I seen you before?' **

**plz and review them too. . .**

**luv ya god bless**

**-Angie ^-^**


	10. Oh MY GOD

**A/N: I'm back! *Hides behind screen* I'm so so sorry, I lost my inspiraation but I finally got it back; I do have the chptr ready so I will update every 5 reviews how bout that?**

**Disclaimer: S.M. characters = my toys lol jk**

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

"Hold on, stop there car! why is the front door open?" I yelled as we arrived in the front lawn of the Cullen Mansion. Emmett and me got off quickly, followed by Jasper and Wyatt; Esme and Carlisle had went to drop off Renee and Phil.

"Isn't Alice the only one that stayed behind?" Em ask, I nodded and ran inside. I gasped at seeing a chair knocked down, a vase shattered in the ground.

"Alice!" no reply, I turn to see Jasper looking scared and confused. "Alice honey, we are home" he yelled louder; but still got no response. He handed me Wyatt and ran upstairs, I followed after him, with Em right behind me.

We found Jasper standing in the middle of his and Al's room; the cabinet where they kept their protecting stuff was knocked down, the closet was open with clothes scattered on the floor, and the door that led to Em's and my room was open.

I slowly walked to my room; it look normal, but my front door was open. I kept walking to it, and once inside I headed to the hallway; there in the floor was the pepper spray bottle, and on the edge of the stairs was a broken heel.

"J- Jas. . . Jasper" I said just above a whisper, that I wasn't even sure he heard me. "Jasper!" I said louder, I heard his and Em's footsetps behind me and then their gasps. "Where is Alice?" Jasper hiss.

But none of us answered. "Where is Alice!" he yelled making Wyatt jump slightly and wake up. "Jasper we don't know-" he turned abruptly and dialed a number.

**B POV**

I was making my self a grill sandwhich; since Edward had left to his study session, it had been twenty minutes and I had gotten hungry -again-. Anyways I was just about to sit and eat, when I felt something in my heart -not a stroke- but like a bad feeling.

I looked around the house, okay maybe I was just panicking from the call and being alone. I decided to ignored this feeling and eat, I was doing good until I felt a small pain in the back and on my stomach.

"Ow" I felt my breathing raise up and my body get hot. I tried to stand up, but my body wouldn't respond; I looked around to find my phone, only to spot it in the coffe table.

"ugh. . . " the pain got stronger and my breathing shallower, this time I manage to stand up only to trip and land on the floor; I cried in pain. . .

I had to get to the phone.

Crawling in pain towards the coffe table, My vision was blurry and my head was numb. Then my phone rang, i was almost there when the front door open. I expected to be Edward, but instead it was a woman and a man.

My breathing stopped and my vision went black.

**E POV**

I was nervous the whole way to the session; and once there the feeling change into worriness, maybe I was just nervous of leaving Bella alone in her state after those weird phone calls. But she had my number and she will call if something happend.

We were half way through the lesson, when my phone rang. I immediatly took it out, but sighed in relief as I saw 'Jasper' accross the screen. I stood up and walked out of the room into the hallway.

"Hey Jas! How-" he cut me off, his voice was quick and precise.

"Edward liten to me, DO NOT LEAVE BELLA ALONE" He kept on repeating those words to me. "OKay look Tanya is out and she has been sending death threats and now Alice has dissapeared, Do not leave Bella okay?" I felt my breathing stop.

"Ed? are you there?"

"Jasper, Bella is alone"

**A POV**

Okay when I said I was Safe; I had actually thought I was. But I am not safe, at all, I turn to see Tanya trying to catch up to me; she was failing only because of the heels she wore, I was barefooted.

I tried running, passing Bella's cottage . . . Oh God BELLA! I have to warn her, but my pone stayed back home. . .

"You stupid Alice, stop or I will shoot you" I heard Tanya yelled, we were now by the river bank; it was usually swim to the other side -like we did when we were in family- and run into the forest or run the other way into that cave.

I turn to see Tanya now walking pointing at me with a gun, I took my decision then. last thing I heard was a shot echoe throught the woods before I sank into the water.

. . .

***Sneek peek of next chaptr***

****_R POV_

_"Where is Alice?" Esme and Carlisle were back and it was time to say the truth. "Mum, Alice is gone: she has vanished" I saw Esme's eyes widened. "What happend to my daughter?" she hiss. _

_E POV_

_I ran and ran; ignoring the honking of th cars or the traffic, I had to get to Bella. She wasn't answering the phone, I had trie so many times I've lost count._

_I breath in deeply as I took the stairs steps by two's, finally arriving in our floor. The door was closed, I took my key out and immediatly unlocked it._

_"Bella? Bella? oh gosh. . ."_

_T POV_

_I smirked "This is just phase one, get ready Cullen family. . . Your going to wish not ever meeting me"_

_"Tanya, I have her" I turned and smiled at Riley. . . I walked to him. "Thank babe, you've been such a great help. . . again" and then there was a shot._

* * *

__**A/N: wow I'm excited to see your reactions! I hope that you all are still with me, I know I've neglected this and some of my other stories and I'm sorry; I'm not givng up! I WILL FINISH every single one of them.**

**PLZ review and let me know ur thoughts; i'm on Christmas vacation *so updates will come faster* excuse mistakes they're all mine.**

**Love ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	11. you shot me?

**A/N: Yaay thank u so much for ur reviews, But here is anothr chptr, 5 reviews?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them /.\**

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

***Merry Christmas, have a wonderful blessed safe day***

"Who do you think took Alice?" I ask as Jasper hunged up the cell phone. "Bella is alone" I looked over at him, Em who had been carrying Wyatt in his arms for the past ten minutes looked up.

"She is alone?"

"Yes and she won't pick her phone up" I panicked and looked at Em. "No, you don't think she is. . ." Jaser nodded and my heart drop, no not Bella she already has had enough.

"Hello, we are back, how-" Esme's voice stop as she and Carlisle enter the house, they looked around finally settling on us. "Wh- what's going on? why is my furniture like this? where is Al?" she ask smiling confused.

But none of us answered, Carlisle stepped inside the living room. "Is that Alice's heel?" he ask pointing at a broken shoe laying on the floor. I looked over at Em and Jasper.

They seemed at lost for words, I turn to Esme and Carlisle.

"Is, um complicated; we've been hiding stuff and now. . .ugh" I rubbed my hands all over my face, Esme's expression changed, she walked over to us and shook her head.

_"Where is Alice?" she ask again, Carlisle stood behind her. "Mum, Alice is gone: she has vanished" I saw Esme's eyes widened. "What happend to my daughter?" she hiss._

_"_Tanya scaped the hospital and now she is after Bella, she was the one sendin all the boxes with the death threaths, and Alie got in charge of th case, and the 'mentor' is really our detective" Esme's knees gave away as she tried to digest and understand all of this.

"No, your lying right? tell me Alice is here" she whisper, but none of us answer. Carlisle was frozen in place, Esme turned and faced everywhere.

"Alice! Alice stop playing joke!"

"Alice!

"Aliceggghhhh" Esme cried, jasper's phone rang. "Hello?.. . what do you mean Bella is gone"

_E POV_

_I ran and ran; ignoring the honking of th cars or the traffic, I had to get to Bella. She wasn't answering the phone, I had trie so many times I've lost count._

_I breath in deeply as I took the stairs steps by two's, finally arriving in our floor. The door was closed, I took my key out and immediatly unlocked it._

_"Bella? Bella? oh gosh. . ." _the apartment look normal, the only difference was that there was blood in the living room carpet and the coffee table was knocked over. Bella's phone as on the floor and the dining table had a half eaten grill cheese sandwhich and the chair on the floor.

My heart speed as I called Bella's name over and over and I got no answer. I ran into our room and the guest room, but they were the same.

"Bella! Bella, honey" I tugged my hair exasperated as I ran out of the apartment not bothering in closing. I saw Ms. Livington our neighbor standing outside, I walked oer to her.

She wasn't that old, in her mid-forties or early fifties, she looked up as I approached her she smiled. "Hello Ed-"

"Ms. Livngton have you seen Bella? she is gone" she looked at me. "No sorry Edward I haven't" I growled and nodded and ran down the stairs not able to wait for the elevator. I took my phone out and dialed Jasper's number.

Where is My Bella, where?

_T POV_

I laugh as I shot Alice and turned around running back into the woods to find my car. This was just part one, we hadn't even gotten to part two. I finally arrived in my car and I drove away grinning as I planned my next move.

My phone vibrated with a text message:

_Everything is set babe, it should work now, they are in their way to get her -R_

I smiled at the text, Riley the idiot of poor Riley, I aways get him to do my dirty work. I drove quickly to Seattle, only taking me an hour to get there. Once there I ran to my old warehouse I had been using this pastw weeks.

Everyone probably thought I used the aparment, but no I am smart. I ran inside careful not to be spottedor seen, once inside I found Riley sitting on an old chair.

"Tanya, my sweet Tanya" he kissed me, and I pulled back. "Ready?" I ask walking away from him towards a window.

_I smirked "This is just phase one, get ready Cullen family. . . Your going to wish not ever meeting me"_

_"Tanya, I have her" I turned and smiled at Riley. . . I walked to him. "Thank babe, you've been such a great help. . . again" and then there was a shot._

_My eyes flutter as I tried to understand what was happening. _

_"You- You shot -shot me! invecil you shot me" I yelled_

__**A POV**

****I sanked underwater feeling my body cold as I hit inside, I holded my breath as I swam underwater to the other side. I breath in a guff of air as I climbed out on the other side, I could hear a car running from the side I had run from.

I could see it was Tanya driving, I hissed as I realized I had cut my feet from running barefooted and stepping on a rock. I shrugged it off and ran towards the trail that would lead me to La push Reservation.

Tanya wasn't going to get away with this. . .

**B POV**

****"Haaah, aggrh" I yelled as I open my eyes gain, this time I found my self in a car. "Shh Isabella it's okay we won't hurt you, your okay with us. . she won't hurt you" I turned to see a red head woman holding my feet.

"James step on it, her blood pressure is going up" she yelled, I saw a man with a blond ponytail driving, my breathing got shallow again and my lungs hurted to breath. "Wh-wheream Ineedto call . . . callEd-"

I was talking in puffs and my mind wasn't clear. "Shh Isabella, don't worry you'll be okay" I felt more pain in my stomach and my breathing close up as I let go off a piercing yell.

* * *

**A/N: wow guys here it is, who expected this? well couple more chptrs and we re done. **

**MERRY Christmas, have a blessed and safe day, with your family and friends**

**Love ya Review plz**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	12. everything is okay

***5 more chapters***

* * *

**ROSE'S POV**

***Titanium - Madelyne***

"Esme we need you to calm down" I whisper as I hugged her, she refused to calm down. "How do you ask me to calm down, when all of you lied to us, now not only is Alice God knows where, but Bella is also in trouble" she cried shaking in Carlisle's arms.

"We are sorry Esme, but if you think your the only one worried. . . well your fucking wrong! I need to find my wife" Jasper yelled, Wyatt woke up and started crying.

I glared at Jasper and Esme as I picked him up, he was a little fragile toddler who knew nothing of what was going on. I hugged him against me as he cried, I looked around the living room.

Emmett looked upset and serious, Carlisle looked stressed and worried, Jasper looked exasperated and upset, I kept calm as I whisper soft words to Wyatt. The room was silent for bout ten minutes, Wyatt finally fell asleep again, I turn to the family.

"Fighting, yelling, and crying won't help us, it won't give us answers of where Alice is at, or what happend to Bella. . . Now if you really want to get answers, we will have to stop this Bullshit and work together" I explained meeting every single one of their eyes.

All of them nodded and sighed not relaxing but just looking less tense.

**Edward's POV**

I felt like dying right now, where could my Bella be?

I banged my hand against the brick building infront of me, I could feel the pain run through me; my hand started bleeding making me groan and yelled in pain. People that were walking gave me odd looks walking faster through the New York streets.

I had to keep going, if Tanya took her. . . my face felt pale as I thought of what Tanya was capable of doing if she got close to Tanya.

I was about to run down the street when my phone ran, it was an unkown number and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" it was quiet for a second "Look there is no time for questions, just please trust me. . . meet me at the local hospital if you want to see your wife again" it was a man's voice, my heart beat fast.

"What have you done to her, where is she?" I demanded, he groan and said something that I couldn't hear. "look just trust me do it now" and the line went dead.

I yelled off in frustration, turning to catch a cab. I will get to Bella, even if it's the last thing I do.

**Victoria's POV**

Poor girl was getting worser, and I didn't have anything to help her. "James what is taking so long?" I hiss at my husband, he groan and pointed at the line of traffic.

His cell phone rang and he answered "J here" he said.

"Yes Riley, we have her. . . okay man thanks. .. will do" James hanged up and dialed a number as he explained that Riley had given him the 'GO'.

James called Edward, he spoke fast as we cut through the streets finally arriving at the hospital. "Hurry she has little time" he mumble before he mumble something in the phone and hangged up.

"Let's get her inside, her blood pressure is rising and that can affect her and the baby" i yelled in nurse mode "Yes I called her husband, take her in and checked her in; Riley will call me to settle everything out" I nodded at James as he turned and left.

I was relieved knowing we had Riley now, I thanked God for the day we met him.

"Hi, I'm bringing Isabella Marie Swan, she is pregnat and has suffered of high pressure causing her to pass out" I explained quickly, the nurses around me move fast. "Who are you?" I swallowe hard.

"Victoria Nomad, RN of Seattle Washington and _aunt to the girl" _I lied, they nodded; I was an RN but not the girls aunt. "Anybody with you?" I nodded. "My husband James is outside, trying to communicate with her husband" a nurse nodded handing me a clipboard.

"Okay look will take her to emergencies, please sign as much as you can until her husband shows up, a doctor will be out after going after her" I nodded taking hold of the board and sitting on the waiting area nervously.

**Tanya's POV**

I felt my body shudder at the pain, the shot had landed somewhere in my stomach. It was like I was on fire on the inside, I could feel the blood dripping.

"Why-" I hiss at Riley, he grimaced sadly. "I loved you so much Tanya, but you couldn't see that; You used me for your wicked plans. . . and killing our baby for godsake an innocent little baby-" I hiss. and backed away from him.

"Your baby- fuck you Riley Biers.. . Your- Your Not Going to GETAW- away with thisisan-" I could feel my body collapsing as I sanked down on the cold floor. "Can't you see tanya, I already did get away with this. . . You won't hurt anyone anymore" he whisper standing infront of me.

I could hear police sirens somewhere outside, Riley crouched infront of me and smile sadly.

I coward back "No-NoIal -Always win, I can't lose. ."I felt my breathing shorten and my eyes close on their own accord. "I'm sorry Tanya but you had to go" was the last thing I heard before my vision went blank.

**Alice's POV**

I was out of breath as I finally reached La Push reservation, I began coughing as I hault to a stop. My chest ached and my feet pounced in pain as I felt the cuts that had been made as I headed here.

"Ms. are you okay?" I looked up to see a woman in a long dress ask, I try to catch my breath shaking my head. "I - need- a - Phone" I said in between breaths, she looked at me and nodded. "Paul! bring some water and the phone" she yelled.

She guided me to a small wodden house and handed me a cup of water, I drank like a thirsty man in a desert. "Here dear-" she handed me the phone and I immedialty dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello?" he ask exasperated, I sighed in relief. "Ja- Jasper" I whisper "Alice? Alie is that you? where are you?" I felt my overheated body tired. "I'm at La Push reservation, I need you to communicate with Edward, I need to head out don't worry about me okay" I explain more calmly.

"But Al-" I cut him off.

"Tell the family I'm sorry and kissed Wyatt for me, I'll see you soon. . . Love you" I whisper before hanging up.

I have a long way to go

* * *

**A/N: WOW well 4 or 5 more chptrs and it's over :[ I know sad but hey wha is Alice up to? I will update everyday starting tomorrow unless something happens and I can't but plz review pretty plz**

**Thank u God bless **

**-Angie**


	13. victoria

***4 more chptrs***

* * *

**Rose's POV**

**[somebody ask if Alice is pregnat? no she is not. . . well so far lol]**

"So you think she ran? but where?" Esme ask we had finished disscusing all the possabilities that Alice could have gone through. Jasper was about to answer when his phone rang, I think it was happening a lot lately.

"Hello?" he gasp hearing the other person. "Alie is that you?. . . " it was a short call before he hang up, we looked at him. "It was Alice, she is okay at the La Push resevation-"

"What are we waiting for, let's go get her" Esme yelled, Jasper shook his head. "She said not to, that she had somewhere to be and to call Edward" I sighed exasperated. "What is she up to now?"

Jasper shurgged obviously more relief now that he knew she was okay. "I'll call Edward and see"

. . .

**E POV**

I finally arrived at the hospital, sweat running down my face as I paid the cab driver and ran out.

I was about to run in when a blond man stop me. "Edward Cullen?" he ask, I recognized his voice and my fury raised up. "Where ismy wife you-" he cut me off.

"Stop, she is inside. . . My wife has taken her in, but before you go in I would like to tell you what's going on. . . please listen" I wanted to run to Bella, but I also wanted to know what's going on.

"Ok only if you assure me that Bella is inside" he nodded.

"Yes she is inside with my wife, Victoria. . . I'm James Nomad a proffesor in college in Seattle, my wife Victoria Nomad is an RN back there also; we have two beautiful children, Alexandra and Mark ages three and eight." he paused and looked out.

"Tanya appeared in our house one day asking us to work for her, my wife and me declined saying we would call the police, but she then asked us to go check on our kids. . . they weren't there.. . she had taken them, so we had to work with her so they wouldn't get hurt."

he sighed as I stood there frozen, ho could Tanya be so heartless?

"We send death threaths. . . but I did research in one of your detectives, I tried to get in contact with him but it failed, it wasn't until a week ago that Tanya decided to kill Alice and send us here to kill your wife. . . that Victoria and me couldn't do it.

We played her game, but we were looking for a way out. . . that's when a guy name Riley found us, he told us his plan and we agreed. . . he was working with the police. .. he would act like he would help us catch ur girl. . . and the-" I stood there shocked, this was surreal it only happend in movies.

"And then what?" but before James could answer my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Edward is Jasper-"

**A POV**

I hanged up and sighed tiredly after this call, thank you and Riley Biers I whisper in my head, but there was one thing to do.

. "Thank you" I mumbl to the lady, she smiled. "your welcome. . . do you-" I shook my hand. "It's okay. . . I need anything, but thank your for the water and phone" she smiled again. "None sense swetie your welcome" I stood up.

"I have to go. . . but I'll come back one day and visit" I said, the lady nodded and smiled. "okay and yes we hope you do" she whisper. "there is one more favour I need to ask you though-" I whisper, she turned. "sure what?"

"I need something to take me to . . . somewhere" I said she looked at me odly but nodded "cme right this way. . ." she took me to a garage where five motorcycles sat there. "That's all we have" she mumble and I nodded. "This will have to do"

I looked at all of them and picked a sleek gray one. "This one" the lady nodded. "How about clothes?" I looked at her confused and remembered what I was wearing and made an 'O' face. "please" she laughed and guided me towards a room.

Once done I nodded and climbed the motorcycle . . . Next stop chicago.

. . .

**B POV**

"Isabella. . . breath in. . . stay with us" I heard, I could feel mysef drowning as I felt people probe and touch me, I winced in pain trying to open my eyes but failed but I felt a neddle and immediatly open them.

All I can think off was; where am I? what's happening? How's my baby? Edward?

"Isabella we need you to calm down" I could feel the doctors trying to calm me down. "Where am I? what happend?" I ask confused. "You suffered of high pressure which endangers you and your baby but thank God your aunt Victoria brought you in time?" I frowned.

In between breaths and gasps I ask "What aunt? where is my hu- husband?" they looked at me. "She is going into a small shock, put pressure. . . sweetie please stop talking and calm down we need you to get calm for you and your baby, your aunt is calling your husband" that was the last I heard before sleep enclosed me in.

But something inside assured me everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: this should have been up last night but my battery died and I didn't get time to type it but I should now, well things wll get better heeeh four more chaptrs left ^^ REVIEW PLZ**

**-Angie**


	14. finally

***4 more chptrs***

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Jasper tried calling Edward but of course there was no good answer, Edward ended up hanging up on him, and the suspense was unerving. Alice was off to some place, Bella was God knows where and here we were trying to help on something but where do we start.

"I can't hold on anymore . . .I need to see Alice, we should go to the reservation maybe she hasn't left" Esme whisper esterically, I turn to see Jasper shake his head 'no' and spoke " Look Esme if we did go then it will be a waste of time. . . we might as well just stay here"

So it's decided. . . we wait?

"Let's pack" we all turn to see Jasper he was looking at his phone. "It's Edward and it says he wants us to fly in to New York" he explained, we all looked at him dumbfounded. "c'mon people we don't have all day" we all nodded at ran up stairs.

**E POV**

I gaped at James as he finish telling me all he knew; at first I wanted to punch him for what he did but when he explain why him and his wife had done it, my heart sofeten and hated more Tanya.

How could she be such an evil person, and held this against this people.

I sighed. "Thank you James. . . and now I know why you did it. .. but I wanna see my wife" he nodded and clasp a hand on my back nodding. "Sure thing Edward" we both walked inside, and he headed to the waiting room where a red head woman stood pacing back and forth with a clipboard in her hand.

She spotted us and ran towards James, I assumed this was his wife. "James-" she hugged him and then turned to me. "Edward, I'm Victoria Nomad.. . so sorry, your wife is inside the room and they are checking her . . .and they want you to sign this with her info and I lied and said I was her ant" she explain so quickly that I almost didn't understand.

I nodded. "What exactly happend to her?" she proceeded to explaining what happend to Bella and then I panicked was she going to be okay?

"Hello, family of Isabella Swan" we spun around and saw a doctor there. "Yes me" I rushed to him, he quirk an eyebrow. "You are-?"

"Her husband Edward Cullen" he nodded ."Bella is fine. . . we got her to stable herself but she needs more care, she is better but needs to be in house rest for the next five months until she has her babies" he explain

I nodded."How are the twins" he smiled. "They are looking great. . . better than I expected she is one though woman, many would have just either given up or started crying but not Isabella" I nodded.

"Thank you" he nodded once and left, and now I was sure everything would be fine. . .

**A POV**

****I took the bike flying from Forks to Port Angeles, tacoma, and finally arriving at Seattle, where the jet awaited.

"Riley! hey how are-" he hugged me and grimaced. "She. . . she died" I looked down and nodded, as much as I hated Tanya I never wished her death. "I'm sorry Ri, I knew how much you -" he waved his hand at me.

"Alice, it's okay I'm over her. . . and I'm thankful to you for helping me plan all this and not telling anybody. . . but now we have to get going, and then we will need to explain to the family" I nodded.

"Yes. . . we do"

* * *

**A/N: hre it is guys, well is short 2 more chptrs and its over I know sorry ^^ anyways almost there next update tomorrow**

**HAPPY New Year btw ^^**

**God bless ya**

**-Angie**


	15. chicago

**ROSE'S POV**

We boarded the plane with destination to New York, Jasper tried calling the number that Alice had called from, but there was no respone. But Edward did pick up this time, and he half explained what was happening: we were glad that Bella was okay.

"Rose can you please hold Wyatt for a second" I took Wyatt in my arms; getting him to board the plane was hard - not by his side but the airlines procedures- They wanted him to be older, but we finally got them to accept.

As we boarded the plane I decided that I will be this little boy's mom until Alice returned: I just hope Alice is okay wherever she is at.

**EDWARD'S POV  
**

I felt the pain drown as I saw Bella's hand moving and her eyes fluttering. I hesitated by her side, she had been in a deep sleep for the past thirteen hours. I watched her slowly open her eyes, looking around and finally focusing on me.

She seemed confused at first, but then she smiled weakly. "E- Edward" she whisper, I took hold of her hand in mine and gave it a light kiss. "Shh Bella don't talk, your okay thank God, let me call a doctor" I mumble pressing the red button for a nurse.

_"Yes?" _the woman ask "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen in room two-eighteen and my wife Isabella Cullen just woke up" I explained, the line was silent for a mere second before she replied. _"Yes, okay we will send a doctor in a second" she whispered_

"What happend?" she ask, I hugged her for the first time in the last two days; I cried like a baby letting all my pain go. "Edward is okay, shh Edward, I'm here" she murmured.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone Bella, it was my fault this-" she cut me off shaking her head. "Don't you dare say it was your fault, you don't controll what happends inside of me or the world" she hissed upset, I nodded. "Okay Bella your right. . . sorry" she smiled again and this time the doctor came in.

**ISABELLA'S POV**

The pain in my chest had slowly faded out, I could feel my babies kicking. And I could hear breathing right beside me; I tried opening my eyes but it was a little hard, I flexed my hands and slowly started opening my eyes.

I looked around confused to find myself in a white pale room, the smell of medecine and just plain hospital made me mentally vomit. I hated hospital's, I tried remebering why I was here but my mind was still fuzzy and foggy.

My eyes finally focused on Edward, he seemed anxious as he looked at me. My first reaction was to smile at him, not the best one but I did anyways.

"E- Edward" I whispered, he looked so sad and that pained me. The next words he said upset me, but thank God I had the 'charm' to made him feel better.

The doctor walked in and smiled at both of us. "Glad your awake Isabella" he said, Edward stood up to give him space but he never let go off my hand.

"How are you feeling?" he ask, I grimaced. "Much better, just agitated but better how are the babies?" I ask quickly, He smiled and walked closer to Edward and me. "Your two babies are perfect: I made an ulstra sound and your going to have a boy and a girl. . . congratulations here is the first picture" I turned to see Edward with the same expression as me. . .

HAPPINESS

. . .

**ALICE'S POV**

****Arriving at Chicago was easy; the problem was the next phase. Riley and me were being followed by three cars of police man. I hadn't told anybody but three weeks ago, Riley called me.

He said that he knew what Tanya was up to, and that he wanted to help get her in jail. Me and him made a plane; I would lie to my family saying tha Riley had only given me some ideas and play along with Tanya's game.

It wasn't as easy and it also scared to death, but Riley was working undercover for the NYC police dept. So that put me at ease, I never met Victoria or James but Riley did and as soon as we found out that Tanya had taken their two children: Amanda and Alex ages four and ten from them in order for Victoria and James to work for her we understood their motives.

And now we were on our way to get this straight out and help this family, ourselves and our family. . .

* * *

**A/N: I suck I know this is kindda boring lol but nxt chaptr is the last one and epilogue is long like three times this one so yeah it'll pay off plz review love ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	16. The end

**-EPOLOGUE-**

**B POV**

**~ Four years later ~**

"Carlie, Anthony look who's here" I yelled pointing at the door where Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and their kids Lucas and katy stood beside them. Alice with her pregnat self stood beside Jasper with their son Wyatt.

"Gwandma, Gwandpa you hewe!" both of my kids rushed from their swings towards Esme and Carlisle. "Hello dears" the whisper hugging them. Edward wrapped his arms around me as we smiled at the gang.

It had been four long hard years. "Mommy can we show Lucas, Katy, and Wyatt our new toys?" Anthony ask excited, Edward walked over to him. "Of course you can buddy" Anthony smiled kissing his cheek.

Lucas was three and Katy was two, Wyatt was five and half and Alice was three months along pregnat again: with another boy.

"Well look at this, big city is suiting us well?" Em ask as he hugged me, I rolled my eyes at him. "Y'know leaving in Manhattan does not mean is good" I said. "It's been four long years guys. . . " Rose mumble as we propped ourselves on the chairs outside.

"It really has. . . Alice you had everything a secret"

_A POV_

_Arriving at our stop my heart flutered, this was time for us to get back. "Move you three on the bac, you three at left, you at right us four front. . . move move move" all the officers moved around the place as Riley and me knocked the door._

_It took a minute before the door creaked open, there stood Carmen - Tanya's mother- she seemed shocked to see us their standing. "Hello Mrs. Denali, I'm Riley Biers from the NYC pollice dept-" she tried to close the door but I holded against it._

_"I don't know what you want-" we pushed her back as she yelled her husbands name out. "We don't know what you want" she whisper meekly, I rolled my eyes. "the kids. . .Tanya is dead" I mumble._

_At this he shook "No not my daughter-" she cried, the police were everywhere around the house, Mr. Denali came down looking innocently._

_"We found them" a deputy yelled as he grabbed to young children, they look afraid and my maternal skills kicked in. "Hello guys, I'm Alice and that over there is my friend Riley. . . were here to take you back to mommy and daddy" the seemed happy but affraid._

"Y'know Alice that was a brilliant plan, none of us suspected it . . .seriously I mean WOW" Rose whispered. "I mean it wasn't all my plan it was also Riley's" she blushed.

"Look that was the short way, thak God Bella and Edward were okay after that. . . we all were"

_E POV_

_"Edward" I spun to find my family running towards me, I smiled as i hugged them. "Where is Alice" they looked around. "Their not sure, well were not sure where exactly she is" Rose eplained with Wyatt in his arms._

_"Oh, um want to go up and see Bella?" I ask, they nodded. The next couple hours went in a rush, the family met James and Victoria._

_Of course nobody was more thankful to them than Bella and me. Alice and Riley arrived the next day and the explained everything that happend and I was shocked._

_But I was starting to see that life wasn't easy that tha we had to enjoy it._

__"And that's exactly what happend" Esme smiled. "Y'know it all started with a stupid contract a revenge a crush a kiss a look and then look at us now" Bella whisper

She was right we had everything we wanted

* * *

**A/n: my apologized I lost my other file and this is what I came after it I'm sorry for the shitty ending I wanna give thanks to everyone who has reviewed and supported me till the end and first and second story thank yhu**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	17. small note

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm alive lol *hides behind screen* yeah well um i know that y'all hate this kind of notes me too trust me, but i wanna give u the reason's why i haveN't updated. First reason is last week on Friday there was a thunderstorm here where i live; some trees fell and stuff, the next day i was going on about my normal routine, and i was going to type 3 different chapters for my 3due stories, but my phone died. it wouldn't turn on r anything, so my mum went to the company to see what was wrong and they said he had broke down and wouldn't work EVER! and i had to get a new phone, this time i got only a touch screen the only one i could ;( now as u can imagine i was devastated; ( as many of u know i update from my phone, and now that i hav this new touch screen i can't do nothing of my fanfic writting on it. (okay i can but it does it all messy and together no paragraphs r anything so idk when imma update) 2nd- reason well i also began working and niw with school and work i get soo tired i practically fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow. BUT JUST KNOW I WON'T GIVE UP, I WILL CONTINUE WITH MY STORIES, UPDATES WILL NOT BE AS OFTEN AS BEFORE MAYBE ONCE A WEEK WITH EACH STORY, NOW DON't worry i will try to updatr this week from school, NO PROMISES THOUGH! please please be patient with me and i hope that u all still stick with me. i wish my other Phone hadn't broke down. anyways hope ur still with me give me this week and see if i can update sorry for the delay and i hope u stay with me (: -Angie ^^**


End file.
